


la place du fantôme

by enkre (inkk)



Category: Metallica
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Français | French, Hotels, Late Night Conversations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/pseuds/enkre
Summary: La voix de James est lourde dans l'obscurité, traînant sur ses mots.Ivre. Encore.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	la place du fantôme

**Author's Note:**

> je n'écris jamais en français, pcq ... j'en suis pas aussi doué pour écrire en français qu'en anglais (et presque personne lit mes fics françaises mdr) ... mais de toute façon, voici.  
> évidemment, cela a lieu vers '86.

+

La chambre est noire, quand Jason se réveille.

Pour un second, il est désorienté ; ses doigts s'agrippent à la literie alors qu’il s’assoit, son souffle pris dans sa gorge.

« Putain ... Détends-toi. »

C’est la voix de James. Ici. Dans sa chambre.

Jason ne se détend pas un second.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » il demande, encore groggy de sommeil. Il tend la main pour chercher ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, presque les faire tomber dans sa hâte. Il les fourre sur son visage et cligne les yeux dans l'obscurité. Tout de même, il ne peut rien déchiffrer.

Il y a le bruit de pas qui traînent sur le tapis dans le noir, puis le matelas plonge sous le poids de James.

Soudain, Jason se rend compte qu'il n'est qu'en sous-vêtements. Si ceci c’est une autre farce — bizutage, fredaine, frasque, quoi que tu veux l'appeler — il est foutu.

Silence. Jason se lèche les lèvres en hésitant.

« James ?

— Mm.

— Pourquoi t’es dans ma chambre, mec ?

— Plus proche. J’avais … clé.

Sa voix est lourde dans l'obscurité, traînant sur ses mots. 

Ivre. Encore.

« Ça va ? »

Pas de réponse. Le matelas se rebondit légèrement et Jason écoute le frou-frou de la literie alors que James se met à l’aise.

« Je t’aime pas », dit finalement James.

Même son élocution brouillé n'émousse pas la douleur de l'entendre le dire à haute voix.

Le cœur de Jason trébuche pendant un battement, puis claque violemment dans sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Sa bouche s’ouvre, mais rien n’en sort.

James remue à nouveau. 

« Je n'ai pas besoin de t'aimer, dit-il, j'ai seulement besoin que tu … j'ai besoin de savoir que tu’n vas pas tout enfoirer.

— James …

— J’en plaisante pas, Newfag. Je m’en fiche si … si Lars veut se porter garant pour toi, compris? Si tu gâches ça … »

Sa phrase s'éteint. Soit il a perdu le fil de ses pensées, soit il laisse Jason terminer le reste de la menace.

_Si tu gâches ça…_

_T’es sur le prochain vol de retour vers l'Arizona._

_Tu retourneras au groupe que t’avez quitté et les amis que t’avez laissés derrière et tu mangeras du baloney frit trois repas par jour._

_T’étais un sur quarante._

_T’es remplaçable._

La menace s'installe sur ses épaules, lui fait remonter la chair de poule.

Le rire de James est amer et sans humour. Jason sait qu'il ne se souviendra de rien demain matin.

« Bonne nuit, Newkid. »

+

**Author's Note:**

> ça se peut que je vais ajouter une traduction en anglais ?? chai pas


End file.
